fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn Rider is Saved/Rapunzel's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Rapunzel dragged Flynn to the shore. Flynn's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Rapunzel fixed her gaze at her love. The human guy still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Rapunzel waited for Flynn to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Rapunzel. What if she was too late? She noticed Digit landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Flynn, Rapunzel hoped that he could tell her about Flynn's condition. "Is he - dead?" Rapunzel asked in a worried manner, as Digit opened one of Flynn's eyes with his fingers. He studied Flynn's still lifeless brown eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Rapunzel more worried! Then Digit walked around Flynn and stopped at his feet. Rapunzel just noticed that Flynn had lost his boots at the sea. Digit picked up Flynn's bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Flynn's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Digit's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Flynn moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Flynn was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Flynn had managed to open his mouth to get air. Rapunzel felt her heart rejoice since Flynn was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy blonde bangs across his forehead. Then Rapunzel lifted Flynn's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the guy's face as she sang to him. Rapunzel: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Tod and Copper and an exhausted Jiminy. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Jiminy lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Jiminy saw Rapunzel singing to Flynn, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Digit walked over to Jiminy, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Rapunzel: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Rapunzel kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Flynn's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Rapunzel's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Rapunzel in the sunlight. Rapunzel: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Neighing was heard in a distance. Rapunzel turned her head to see Maximus running toward her. As much as Rapunzel wanted to stay beside Flynn, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Flynn wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Maximus licked his face. "Flynn!" called a voice, "Oh, Flynn." It was Rabbit, and he ran over. He had thought that Flynn was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Rabbit grabbed Flynn by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Flynn didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Flynn said, staring at Rapunzel, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Flynn fell back a bit, only to be caught by Rabbit. "Ah, Flynn, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Rabbit said, smiling. He put his arm around Flynn and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Maximus." The horse neighed and followed them close behind. Maximus will find Flynn's rescuer some other time. Flynn tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Flynn looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the cricket, the fox cub and the hound puppy were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The wolf will never know." Jiminy said to Rapunzel, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his gloved hands together in a prayer. But Rapunzel didn't listen; she only looked at Flynn as she continued singing. Rapunzel: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Rapunzel belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Roscoe and DeSoto had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Gothel was watching Rapunzel again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a thieving prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Gothel looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Hokey's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Gothel. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Hokey, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Olivia stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Rapunzel, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Rapunzel swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Olivia and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Thumbelina. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Thumbelina was. After checking that her long, golden hair was in good shape, Rapunzel took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Rapunzel said. Hokey smiled and chuckled as Rapunzel tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Rapunzel singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Rapunzel was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Thumbelina. "What?" asked Hokey, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Olivia asked, "Rapunzel's in love." And she sighed in content as Hokey took the flower out from behind his ear. "Rapunzel?" he repeated of what Olivia said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Jiminy paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Jiminy'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Rapunzel giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Rapunzel perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Jiminy more! "Rapunzel, stop talking crazy." Jiminy told her. He hoped King Hokey didn't hear her. Rapunzel wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Rapunzel said to the cricket, "Digit knows where he lives." She lept from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Rapunzel, please." Jiminy pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Rapunzel was too busy thinking of how to meet Flynn. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Jiminy behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Tod and Copper will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Jiminy called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Rapunzel understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs